


Day 2: Failure

by forget_me_nots



Series: Failed Promised Day [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Everyone is Dead, F/M, FMA Angst Week 2018, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_me_nots/pseuds/forget_me_nots
Summary: AU where they fail to revive everyone on the promised day, so Father has everyone's souls except for the few people that were at the center of the circle: him, Pride, Greedling, Mei, and the five sacrifices.





	Day 2: Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just as painful as it sounds. Some people in a discord I'm in came up with the idea for this AU a few weeks ago and I went "Wow that'd be great" so... here we are. Hopefully this'll be the first part of a very painful series. I've got a lot planned for this AU.  
> I'm sorry in advance.

There were nine people left in Amestris. 

 

There were nine people left in Amestris, because five of them had failed.

 

There were nine people left in Amestris, because two of them had succeeded.

 

Father, now young again, grinned, but the mirth didn’t reach his eyes, golden enough that he could have been another Elric brother. 

He waved Pride over, pressed a hand to the homunculus’ forehead for a moment, before simply… walking off with a “take care of these leftovers.”

Pride’s shadows grinned. 

Greed, or maybe it was Ling, or perhaps both of them, leapt at the small homunculus, his shield crawling over his body to protect him from the stabbing shadows, sharper than knives.

They had failed.

As the two homunculi battled, the remaining six made their own exit. 

 

It didn’t take long before they found the first of the bodies. Slumped unceremoniously on the floor lay Scar, King Bradley, and a short distance away, Riza Hawkeye.

Edward couldn’t suppress a gasp.

“What?” Roy asked. “What is it?”

Hohenheim silently walked over to where Bradley lay, and mumbled something in a language that hadn’t been spoken in years.

“It’s… bodies,” Edward said hesitantly. “I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot.”

“Who?” Roy asked.

Edward glanced at Al, then Izumi, then Mei, and then down at the lieutenant’s body.

“Who is it, Edward?” Roy asked, with increasing urgency. 

Edward swallowed.

“The fuhrer. Scar. A-and… And Hawkeye.”

Roy’s mouth opened and shut silently for a few moments, unseeing eyes wide. 

“Where. Where is she?” his voice broke. “I…”

He fell to his knees and felt blindly before himself, crawling over the ground until his hands came in contact with an arm. With shuddering breathes, he carefully followed the slender, but strong arm up to a blood-wet shoulder and neck. Hair, sticky with blood under his fingers. A soft cheek.

A sob rose, unbidden, as he gathered her body into his arms, cradling her close and tight to his chest. She was still slightly warm… it hadn’t been that long. Since.

Since she died.

Roy curled in on himself, on Riza’s body, pressed his forehead against her shoulder, and cried. 

Edward tore his horrified gaze from where Roy sat to his father. 

“I can’t do this. Not again,” Hohenheim said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“D-dad?” Al asked. 

He turned, placing a hand on the brick wall. In a flash of alchemic energy, the doorway to a tunnel opened.

“Dad?” Al asked again, and the floor seemed to drop out from under Edward’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Hohenheim repeated, but he didn’t look back. 

Mei knelt by Scar’s body. Roy sobbed and cradled Riza’s lifeless body.

“Don’t go. Don’t leave us again, Dad,” Al begged. “Please don’t go, Dad. You’re all we have left.”

Edward watched his father’s shoulders tense up and shake.

“Dad, please…” Al begged, and started forwards.

The wall closed up, and Edward balled his hands into fists.

“Run then, you piece of shit! Didn’t want you around anyways! Bastard! Always abandoning us, I don’t know why I expected anything more of you!” he ranted, charging forwards to punch at the wall. 

“Ed-” Al began.

“Edward!” Izumi chastised.

“I hate you! Abandon us like you used to, you bastard! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!”

“Ed, you’ll break your hands!” Al exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. 

Edward was surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks.

“We can heal your other hand, but we won’t be able to fix your automail if you break it, you have to be careful,” Al said.

Edward looked up at his brother, and bit his lip, fighting back tears. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to think about… he didn’t want to think about the fact that everyone in the country that knew how to make automail, how to fix automail, was now dead. Everyone. Everyone was dead.

Winry.

Winry was dead. Winry and Pinako and everyone Edward had ever known except for the few in this room.

He rubbed furiously at his eyes. Now wasn’t the time. 

“We should keep going,” He said. 

“Maybe we should take them with us,” Mei said. “It doesn't’t feel right to leave Mr. Scar here. He… he might not have been the best person, but he helped me a lot. He helped us decipher his brother’s research…”

Too bad none of it ended up working.

“We’ll probably have to take Hawkeye too, then,” Edward said, glancing back at Roy. It was strange to see the man in such a state.

Mei stood up.

“I want to find out how the Ishvalans buried and honored their dead. It’s the least we can do for him,” She said, her voice shaking.

“We’d better figure out how to get their bodies to the surface, first,” Izumi said grimly. 

“I can cary Scar,” Al volunteered. 

“What are we gonna do about the sh-”

Al whacked Edward’s shoulder hard, cutting off his sentence.

“He’s lost everyone too, Ed. Give him a minute,” Al said.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Riza… What am I going to do? How am I going to live without you by my side? What am I going to do without you?” 

A hand on his shoulder startled Roy from his mourning.

“Do you think you can carry her and walk at the same time?” 

He didn’t recognize the voice. It must have been Izumi, the other sacrifice.

“I’ll have to,” he said thickly.

“You’re hurt. Don’t push yourself too hard. Any of us can help you if you need it,” she said, but Roy shook his head.

“No. I’ll carry her to the surface.”

Roy stood laboriously, Riza a dead weight in his arms. But he’d carry her, if only so he knew she was still close, for now.


End file.
